The present invention relates generally to a transmission belt of the electric cart, and more particularly to a pressing device of the transmission belt of the electric cart.
The conventional transmission device is provided with an idle wheel to hold the transmission belt, so as to improve the transmission effect between a drive wheel and a driven wheel. The idle wheel is in fact ineffective in holding the transmission belt.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device capable of pressing effectively the transmission belt of an electric cart. The device comprises a pivot set, a first swiveling member, a second swiveling member, a first wheel set, a second wheel set, and an elastic element. The first and the second swiveling members are pivoted to the pivot set such that they are located at two sides of the transmission belt. The first and the second wheel sets are provided with at least one roller which is pivoted to the first or the second swiveling member. The rollers come in contact with the transmission belt. The elastic element serves to provide the first and the second swiveling members with a spring force enabling the first and the second swiveling member to swivel toward the transmission belt.